Nox
| faction = Grineer | tileset = Grineer Asteroid Grineer Forest Grineer Galleon Grineer Shipyard Orokin Derelict Plains of Eidolon | type = Ranged | weapon = Chemical Launcher (similar to the ) (when disarmed) | clonedflesh = 350 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 250 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = cloud upon death Charge Attack | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | codex_scans = 3}} The Nox is a type of Grineer "Chem Strike" unit. They wield a poison-filled heavy gun that shoots blobs of toxic sludge which stick to targets and surfaces before exploding. Bloated and disfigured by the very chemicals they wield in combat, these vicious warriors wear crude, heavily armored suits that both protect them and serve to contain the noxious clouds they emit. Breaking the glass cover protecting their heads both releases this poisonous aura and exposes them to headshots. Beware of their final moments however, as they explode into a lethal cloud upon death. Behavior *The Nox wields what is effectively a primary version of the . As such, its projectiles have a low range and arc, which causes the Nox to have difficulty targeting his enemies from range. *To counter its ineffectiveness at range, the Nox can charge forward, causing all in his path to be knocked down as well as allowing him to close the distance for his gun to be more effective. They only do this as a last resort, however, once their glass helmets are destroyed. *Combined with the ability to emit a constant aura of damage when the helmet is broken, the charge allows the Nox to knock down Tenno, then deal damage directly to their health. Notes *The Nox's projectiles can stick to the player and inflict a slowing effect, similar to a status effect, though less severe. The sludge can be shaken off by rolling. *The Nox has very high Damage Reduction on his entire body, minus his head. Even when all of his armor is removed, damage is only marginally improved (e.g. , doing 79 damage with full armor, does 240 damage with no armor). **Despite his head being exposed when his glass helmet is broken, his armor rating will still apply, making headshots the only significant use for procs. **Damage Reduction includes damage type, thus making Noxes resistant to otherwise deadly stealth takedowns. *** 's insta-kill threshold is also applied. ***Percentage damage dealt by is significantly reduced. *As Sentinels are not immune to damage while in , killing a Nox can prove fatal for them as the will continue to proc and eat away at their health and due to a bug they cannot heal with . It goes without saying, but it's also dangerous for the who can emerge from the pool and be procced with the as well. *At base level, the Nox's projectiles on impact deal 20 and 3 damage every second. Explosions deal 30 damage. |name = Nox |image = DemolisherNox.png |mission = Kelpie Tamu |weapon = Chemical Launcher |clonedflesh = 2500 |alloyarmor = 250 |baseexperience= ??? |baselevel = |codex_scans = 3 |other_drops = 50 Kuva (Kuva Fortress) |mod_drops = Bane of Grineer 3.75% Cleanse Grineer 3.75% Expel Grineer 3.75% Smite Grineer 3.75% }} * This is a Demolisher variant but labeled as Nox, like its normal variant. }} Tips *Breaking the glass helmet will allow headshots and normal damage, but allows the Nox to emit a constant aura of Toxic damage, similar to an older incarnation of the Toxic Ancient. Trivia *The name is a shortened version of Noxious, meaning poisonous or very unpleasant. *The Grineer letters on its shoulders say "Noks" and the letters on its gun say "goo". *The Soaktron from the Dog Days Tactical Alert appears to be based on the Nox's weapon, with the notable difference of being filled with water instead of deadly poison. Bugs *A led Nox will still hurt players with his toxic cloud when his helmet is broken. *An alerted Nox can still spot and attack the cloaked sentinel/companion of a player who is under invisibility, unless the Nox is disarmed. *The goo stuck to the players will still slow them even if it's from a friendly Nox (such as the allied ones from an invasion). Media File:Warframe_20190919091245.jpg||Demolisher Nox as seen on The Codex Patch History *Fixed Nox enemies being turned into Thralls by Liches. *Fixed Nox targeting invisible Sentinels. *Nox enemies will now react when being damaged by a Stealth attack. Before they would remain not alerted after taking some stealthy damage. *Cranked down the intensity of Nox’s helmet smash and explosion upon death sound FX. *Fixed certain enemies not working properly with Undertow FX (Nox for instance). *Introduced }} Last update: es:Nox de:Nox Category:Grineer Category:Update 21 Category:Enemies